Into Laura's Mind
by MadiGirlLuvsR5
Summary: How Laura really feels and her struggles that she has been concealing. (This is into how Laura feels about Ross so certainly a Raura one shot)


**Hey guys i put my thoughts really into this one, so i hope you really enjoy this little one-shot. **

I tried to walk into the room causally, which for me almost never seceded. I either got flushed and the blood would rush to my cheeks or I would

nearly (or like that last time) trip, over nothing but the cool air by my feet. I was going to see HIM again today and it had been awhile, so naturally my

body sent out the inevitable signal to be nervous all over, a tingling feeling. When we got the news, every one present had taken their phone out or

shiny camera and snapped pictures, immediately crashing the news upon our fans and starting a million reactions. Yes my show had been renewed

and I was still pondering how I felt about it, I was going to almost be my character Ally again. I always had those moments when I felt I was truly Ally

and that that meant that Ross was my Austin. Just thinking that again started up this fire in my stomach, which was inexplicably in a word, amazing. I

came back into focus soon, and I watched my feet walk and I rounded the now familiar corner leading me to my dressing room. I halted in front of it

about a foot back and stared at it, lost in my own damn memories again. I did that all the time, sure, but recently it had become more frequent and I

knew I was thinking of him in the back of my mind. I shook it all off and took the last step to reach the door. My hand uncertainly brushed the ice cold

knob contemplating whether or not to turn it and swing the door open. Finally my brain took action and out of the obvious desire I didn't know I had

until that split second, I opened the door quickly. After I took the first step into the room I turned my torso and softly closed the door behind me. In

just a few large and brisk paces I was to my couch and I sank into it in warm comfort. I knew I had awhile before they all came in and pulled me out

of my dream state. They would require most of my attention and soon I would be sitting in an overly plush, fake leather office chair. We would talk

about all kinds of boring junk, and then we would move into reading scripts aloud until finally we had our break for lunch. My breath suddenly caught

as I remembered him…..we would have to talk and be in the same room together, and I wasn't sure if I was mentally capable quite yet. I released

the air from my lungs and tried to take deep breaths and my head spun and overloaded with images of him. For the life of me I couldn't stop myself,

and I was soon recalling his laugh, smile, and mostly his eyes, which I occasionally had the wonderful privilege of looking into and memorizing

everything about them. I snatched up a pillow from my left, red in color, and promptly screamed into it. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could

really take, it was frying my brain painfully leaving room for nothing else but song lyrics and music notes and him. As well as it was slowly and harshly

eating me alive, it had even started bursting into my sleep, causing my brain to short-circuit and for my body to toss and turn relentlessly. The purple

bags I tried to cover this morning were proof of my now lack of sleep I was getting. My character was so happy and carefree! I wished to actually be

Ally more and more often lately. I knew at least then, if I were Ally, I would have the delight of seeing him every day….I then decided to question my

mind and ask myself if I was crazy or not, I was really feeling the need to do so now. I shook my head in a desperate move to clear it for at least one

blissfully calm second, and like I expected it didn't work. I took I gasp of air in and shot up, standing and started to pace. This was getting way too far

out of hand and I needed a fix, and now! I felt my hair swirl around every time I took a sharp turn and proceeded to walk to the other side of the

room and then I would repeat. This must have gone on for a solid five minutes before I forced my body to stop. Sure, I might not be moving, but my

head just wouldn't stop its constant action no matter how much I wanted it to. I faced the door and told myself that this had to stop now and in a

matter of seconds I had the door open and almost didn't bother to shut it. I was speed walking the halls and mumbling responses to those who

greeted me in the hall. I still was referring to him as well….HIM and I knew that that was a problem. I forced my mind to first spell out his name which

was of no difficult, but admitting his name to my brain again would be hard because then it would swirl there in my mind until I did something about

these feeling I had developed and would make worse by adding his name to the mix. With greater effort then one would usually deem necessary, I

said his name in my head and like I predicted the name Ross did a number on me. I instantly walked slower and I knees shook, it took a second but I

gathered myself enough to continue my previous pace. I was going to find Ross he needed to know just as much as I needed, no, had to and now

desired to tell him.

**What did you guys think? How was my writing? If you could i would love you to tell me and give me feed back so i know how to** **improve! Thanks guys and tell me in the reviews -Madi-**


End file.
